


Routine

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fluff...after the death of Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

She writes on paper. Elizabeth has her old computer open. Miraculously, even after all these years, it still works. She could speak to the city, think out loud and put together her thoughts in the impenetrable database of Atlantis.

For some reason, she writes on paper. John can hear the scratch of pen against the book of bound paper. They ran out of the Earth kind years ago. He likes the sound, it reminds him that some things Elizabeth is, will not change.

In so many ways, she has changed so much already. Her hair varies from long to short, sometimes curly, sometimes not. It's easier to handle the children with short hair, because tiny fists dig too much into her curls. Leo's the problem now. The chubby toddler doesn't know how to keep his fingers out of Elizabeth's hair. John agrees with him that her hair is wonderful to touch, but has to teach her how not to pull.

Hanna's five, she can read her mother's notes and nod that mommy must be very smart. Leo prefers blocks to words but will agree when his daddy says mommy is beautiful. Daddy is funny. John knows he is other things, but funny is their favorite.

"Earth has fallen into legend. The birthplace of so many now aboard our city, Earth is no longer a place of fact, but a myth of an old world. Atlantis, which was once myth, is our home," she pauses, smiling over at him from her place by the window. "Too sentimental?"

John shrugs and tugs on a blue block. Leo's chubby hands reach for it with determination, but lack coordination. The set of blocks was a gift from Rodney, who has the fabrication section of the city going.

"Everyone will think it's incredible," he teases her. "Just like last year, and the year before that."

Elizabeth's fingers dig into his hair and she sighs. "John--"

"You write great speeches," he chirps, stacking blocks on top of each other for Leo to knock down.

"The weight of is incomprehensible," she complains softly. "How do you remember a planet? Billions of lives, thousands of cultures, thousands of years of history--" she cuts off and leans down to kiss his head. "It's especially difficult with someone nudging around beneath my stomach."

Reaching back towards her, John squeezes her arm. "Three weeks ago, you thought it wasn't moving enough."

"Things change."

Silence holds them both for a long moment. Leo crawls off in search of his sister and John drags himself up to the sofa. Elizabeth's eyes are on their son and the stuffed bunny he likes to chew on.

"So many things have changed," she adds gently.

"Not all of them bad," he teases her.

Elizabeth's green eyes turn serious, and she sits up, holding his face. She stares at him for a long moment and John can read the responsibility in her eyes. Governing the city of light has drawn fine lines around her eyes. He can't help wishing them away.

He touches the corner of her mouth and kisses the lines there. "Six years," he shakes his head. "Six years without a Superbowl."

"I love you."

John kisses her chin lazily and smiles. In all the chaos, there are new constants. "I know."

Her elbow in his stomach is playful, and when he starts to tickle her she squeals. The paper falls to the floor. Elizabeth holds his hands and steals a few minutes away from her duties.


End file.
